


Elementals

by bradhadair2706



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Elementals, F/M, I have no idea, Sex, Tension, Xmen, aerokinetic, crazy ass characters, geokinetic, hey this is my first story, hydrokinetic, pyrokinetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradhadair2706/pseuds/bradhadair2706
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never been the type to put much thought into how I would die or when, but when it came down to it, dying for the one person that means more than the world to you seemed the best way. No I don’t feel like 26 is the age to die or 21 for that matter. Looking over at my sister and my two best friends I knew that sacrificing our lives was the answer, even if no one else did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolftears1092](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolftears1092/gifts), [Courtlynn519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtlynn519/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or anything related to it, just the story line and my characters ;)
> 
> On that note this is my first story please be kind... oh and it hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine

I’ve never been the type to put much thought into how I would die or when, but when it came down to it, dying for the one person that means more than the world to you seemed the best way. No I don’t feel like 26 is the age to die or 21 for that matter. Looking over at my sister and my two best friends I knew that sacrificing our lives was the answer, even if no one else did. 

\----------------------------------  
When I was twelve years old my world came to a screeching halt. I don’t know exactly what happened to be truthful. I just know that my house was burning to the ground and it was entirely my fault. They claim it was screwy wiring or some shit like that, but my sister Brooklyn and I knew differently. There was something wrong with me, it’s not normal for fire to come from someone’s fingertips. It’s not normal to think of a flame and a candle across the room lights up. Then again it’s probably not normal when your eight year old sister is putting out your crazy flames with water from her own hands. After the house burned down we kept our abilities as quiet as possible, but we weren’t careful enough because it wasn’t long before mama and daddy saw it. They shipped us off as fast as they could; it would make anyone’s head spin. 

Pyrokinetic and hydrokinetic, that’s what they called it here at this school. Xavier’s School for the Gifted, seemed like a crock of shit to me, but I’m angry and scared and I don’t understand what’s going on with us. All I know is that we are different and our parents don’t want us anymore. When we first arrived we met a pair of sisters that had been sent there only a handful of days before us, Tierra and Skye. Tierra was gifted with geokinetics and was the same age as Brooklyn while Skye had the ability to manipulate air, they called it aerokinetics. She was only six years old and I could only imagine how scared she must have been because I was terrified as hell. It took a while before I would let anyone in but the moment I did the four of us became inseparable. 

The older I got, the more I realized there was something Professor X was keeping from us. He knew I knew and it pissed me off to no end. I don’t know how many fires Brooklyn has had to put out due to my temper tantrums about this one topic. She and the girls figure he’d tell us when we were ready, but I thought that was bullshit. We weren’t children anymore, I mean for fucks sake I’ve seen Skye walk out of Logan’s room in the mornings more times than I care to admit, he obviously doesn’t think were children. We aren’t students anymore, we’re part of the X-Men, we save lives. When is this man going to tell us what’s really going on. God if only I had kept that wish to myself because today we found out and I knew everything was going to change and I wasn’t ready.

\----------------------------------  
“Jesus fuck, does anyone not understand the concept of sleeping in?” I asked when I joined Brooklyn, Tierra and Skye outside of Professor X’s office.

“Apparently not”, Tierra stated as she ran her hand through her long layers. Tierra was gorgeous all tanned limbs, brunette hair and chocolate eyes. She was probably the most down to earth person I had ever met, but that may also have to do with her powers as well. Our abilities tended to have an extreme sway on our emotions and when you’re a red head with fire abilities your anger issues aren’t usually the best.

“Did you sleep any last night?” Skye finally asked when she thought I wouldn’t bite her head off.

“So so”, lately my dreams had been waking me up in the middle of the night with my sheets singed, “What about you?” I asked giving her a salacious smirk.

“I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that. I slept just fine thank you very much.” Skye responded. Brooklyn looked over at her and started laughing.

“Don’t sit there and pretend that we all don’t know where you sleep at night.” Tierra said trying to sound like a scolding older sister, but failing miserably with her laughter. 

“It’s not a big deal; honestly, we’re just messing around, nothing important.” She said sounding extremely sheepish.

“If it’s no big deal then why are you blushing up a storm?” I asked grinning.

“I’m not blushing besides does anyone know why we’re actually here, at this hour?” Skye asked, looking up at Professor X’s office door. 

“No clue, I was actually going to ask you. You are the fountain of knowledge after all.” I said looking at her.

“I’m just as much in the dark as you three are.” She said leaning back in her seat.

“I hate this; I feel like we did back when we were students and got sent here for doing something disruptive.” I sighed and leaned against the wall across from where Skye and Brooklyn sat. 

“Speak for yourself” Brooklyn said, “I never got sent here. Skye and I stayed out of trouble that would be you and Tierra.”

“At least we had fun”, I said looking over at Tierra who just grinned.

“We had fun; we just didn’t get in trouble to have our fun.” Skye argued.

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window that I was leaning against. What was going on? What did he want to talk to all four of us about? I was jolted out of my thoughts when Tierra elbowed me gesturing to the now open office door. It’s now or never. 

“Good morning girls” was the quiet welcome that reverberated through the large office. We all said our respective good mornings while we either took a seat around his desk or in my case stood. “Enya I think taking a seat would be in your best interest.”

“I would rather stand Professor X, that is, if you don’t mind.” When I get nervous or anxious the fire in me tended to make me really restless so standing helped. 

“No I don’t mind, now to why I’ve asked you here this morning.” Professor X rolled around his desk to his bookshelf. “Have any of you heard the term Elementals?”

“Spirits of the elements, they were once the guardians of the old gods before they were banished. There’s not really much about them and there hasn’t been a true record of an Elemental in several millennia if not more.” Skye said as she turned in her chair to look over at him.

What the fuck is this man up to? You’d think I keep my thoughts a little nicer since the man can read minds, but for some reason he’s never been able to read any of ours. He says that when he tries he either gets a headache, like when he does to Tony, whoever the fuck that is, or he only hears our elements, I don’t understand that either, but I’ll take the privacy thank you very much. I watched as our mentor pulled down a massive book from the shelf and rolled back to his desk. 

“You are correct on all those accounts Skye, but it’s not that there aren’t any records, they have just been hidden. This book here tells of what happened to the last Elementals. They were hunted and killed and we thought that they were all wiped out. That is until you four joined our school twelve years ago. I wasn’t sure to begin with, but I’ve watched you girls grow into your powers and you aren’t like typical kinetics. When I went about researching what was different about you four; I found this book and then the pieces all fell together. You are the final Elementals and with this knowledge there are going to be those, mutant and human, alike that fear you and with fear comes ignorance.”  
I could feel my world tilting and spinning and I was sure I was going to be sick. 

“Are we even human?” I finally found my voice.

“No, you aren’t, not technically. You were all born to human parents and do have the ability to take human form, but in the end when your powers have hit their peak form you will be able to take on the form of your element. So take Skye for example, when she has full control of her powers she will literally become the air and turn into mist and float away.” Yeup I was definitely going to be sick. I felt my knees going weak and I slid down to the floor with my back against the far wall. 

“Are we safe here?” Tierra asked quietly.

“We are going to keep you as safe as possible. I have sent a message to a friend of mine just in case.” Xavier said. I don’t understand how everyone is taking this so freaking calmly. It was hard enough when we were just mutants, freaks, but now we aren’t even human. What the fucking fuck?! 

“How long have you known?” I demanded. I could feel the heat flowing to my fingertips, it had been a long time since I had had an outburst, but now felt as good a time as any. 

“Enya I think you should calm down.” I could hear the concern in his voice, but I didn’t care I was way to pissed and scared.

“I think you need to answer my question.” I said standing up. 

“Enya”, I heard Brooklyn whisper in an attempt to calm me down.

“Don’t Enya me; I’m tired of constantly feeling like we have to pull teeth to get information. We aren’t children for god’s sake.” I could feel the rage boiling up in me and I wanted to lash out at anyone, everyone.

“I started doing research two years after you all arrived. I didn’t know for sure until last year.” He said looking over at all of us.

“Last year, you mean as in the year that we almost lost Brooklyn, you mean that last year?” I asked lashing out with my powers. I watched as Brooklyn put out one of the many flames that had started up the curtains. That year and conversation were usually avoided at all possible costs. The thought of losing my sister again scared the hell out of me. When she was laid up in the infirmary downstairs for 6 months unresponsive I thought everything was ending. I’m supposed to protect her and instead she had jumped in front of the attack that was meant to end me. I still hadn’t forgiven myself which is why the topic was avoided like the plague. 

“I didn’t feel like it was the time or place to tell you girls what was really going on, but when Brooklyn came back with no side effects it put the finishing pieces in place.” I needed to get out of here before I set the whole place on fire.

“I’m going to take a walk if you need me I’ll be out back.” I said pushing my way past Tierra.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own The Avengers (unfortunately)

I walked out the back door and down the handful of steps before I hit the walkway that led to the hedge maze. I needed to clear my mind, which was easier said than done. I arrived at the maze and started on the north end, letting my thoughts wander while I took the familiar path. Days like today made me hate everything. Why were we born like this? Why did it feel like my whole world was falling apart, again? I was being selfish, I know this, but the other girls they were so young when we arrived. They don’t remember what it was like to live anywhere but here. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t hear the footsteps following me. I made it to the center of the maze where there was a huge stone fountain. Breathing out a huge sigh I went to the fountain and sat down on the edge; I really just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. 

Since my thoughts were on playing with the water in the fountain and my pity party I missed the massive man sneak up behind me until I felt his hands wrap around my throat. What the fuck!? He snatched me up off the fountain so that I was dangling off the ground in between his huge hands cutting off the oxygen supply from my lungs. I clawed at his hands with mine until my common sense came back and I laid my hands down on his to burn the hell out of him. Instead of dropping me like I thought; he threw me against the center of the fountain. Pain radiated up my spine as I fell into the water and tried to regain my normal breathing. I could vaguely hear Brooklyn yelling and the girls bursting through the hedges to find the man looming over me again. The next thing I saw was the guy being hauled off the ground by Skye’s wind and held there until some of the other X-Men could contain him. 

“Enya, Enya, are you alive? Are you ok? Talk to me” Brooklyn rapid fired questions at me.

“I’m pretty sure that bastard broke one of my nails.” It was the last thing I remember saying before the edges of my vision started greying out. 

\----------------------------------  
I woke up later that night downstairs in one of the infirmaries and a massive migraine. Ugh I swear if they’re bruises on my neck I’m going to kill that asshole myself. I sat up and saw Dr. Grey looking over some paperwork at the end of my bed. Great she’s exactly who I wanted to wake up to. I don’t know why we honestly hated each other so much, maybe it’s that we both have red hair or it might be that she’s just a bitch and thinks I’m trying to get into Scott’s pants, which by the way gross, but of course because I have no problem talking shit to the man she thinks its flirting, again I say nasty. 

“It’s good to see you finally awake.” She said walking to the right side of my bed.

“Will you just discharge me? I’m fine and want to go to my room.” I snipped at her.

“I don’t think that’s a wise decision.” Yeah well I don’t want to stay here with a bitch who would rather stick me with a fuck ton of needles for the fun of it. I rolled my eyes.

“Look I don’t want to be down here any longer than you actually want me down here, so if you could just take that nice little pen of yours and sign the release forms that would be fucking great.” Look at me being so sweet, but really I hated being down here. The infirmary always smelled like disinfectants and other unspeakables. She finally conceded after checking my vitals and handing me all my belongings. I put my nose ring and other earrings back in and changed back into my clothes from earlier. I grabbed my rings and necklace off the side table and headed out the doors to head upstairs. God I couldn’t wait to take a shower and climb into my own bed. On the way up I noticed how oddly quiet it was. I walked past one of the meeting rooms and saw most of the X-Men and my sister and friends sitting around the table, so I barged in. Fuck secret meetings. 

“How are you feeling?” Brooklyn asked as soon as I opened the door.

“Like I got ran over by an 18 wheeler.” I said taking a seat beside her. “So what are we talking about?” Tierra looked across the table at me and grimaced. I guess I looked as bad as I felt.

“The Silencer”, Skye said from her spot beside Tierra.

“What kind of name is that?” I exclaimed trying not to laugh.

“It apparently has to do with how quiet he is and no one can sense his presence until it’s too late. He puts a dampener on peoples’ abilities; luckily it doesn’t work on you girls.” Scott said from the end of the table.

“At least being non-human is good for something then.” I said bitterly. I looked down to study my nails and avoid eye contact from everyone else. “Mother fucker, he really did break one of my nails!” I’m not really that vain, really, but when you are a freak by most standards the only thing you can control is how you look, so that’s what I do. My appearance is what I can do to make me feel normal, I get my nails done, I have my nose pierced, I wear what I want and do what I want to my hair. It gives me some type of control on my crazy life when my powers make me feel completely out of control. I heard Tierra laugh and looked up to see Skye staring at me like I was crazy. It always threw me off how those two were sisters while acting and looking nothing alike.

Where Tierra is all girly like me with her long brown hair and tanned skin, Skye was as pale and as short as I was with her blonde hair cut into an asymmetrical bob and blue eyes the color of a clear sky. They truly were opposites just like me and Brooklyn. We were both pale; she was a shade darker with porcelain skin while I was ghostly and where she had her black hair cut short in a bob at chin length, my red and blonde hair fell down to my lower back. It’s why Tierra and I tended to stick together with our girly things like gymnastics and dance and Skye and Brooklyn took to kickboxing and other violent things. Don’t get me wrong, Tierra and I knew how to fight and with very quick efficiency, we just liked to look good while doing it. 

“Are you really bitching about your nails right now?” Skye finally asked.

“Hell yes I am; I have to go get this shit fixed.” I looked at Brooklyn who had started laughing at my outrage. I leaned over and whispered “fuck you” to her before straightening and looking at Professor X. “I clearly remember you saying we were safe here, not moments before I was nearly choked to death.” I was beyond pissed. “What if it had been Brooklyn again? What if it had been Tierra or Skye?”

“Enya, I understand that you are angry and I assure you we are taking every possible precaution. Like I was saying earlier I have contacted one of our investors, he and his team have accepted taking you four in to protect. If this is what you all would like to do, we can have you escorted tomorrow.” I looked over the faces of my little family, they looked back at me waiting for me to answer, as the oldest I tended to take the head position and I needed to do what I thought would keep us safer, longer. 

“Send us”, I said before I got up to go pack. I hated the idea of leaving what had become our home for twelve years, but not only did I need to make sure the girls were safe, there were kids here that needed to be protected from the lunatics out to get us. I walked past Bobby and Rogue who both wore similar expressions of concern; I hated the thought of leaving and of anyone pitying me or the girls. Once out into the hall I made my way to my room, halfway there I heard Brooklyn yelling for me to stop. “What Brook?” I know I sounded exasperated and rude, but I knew she wouldn’t hold it against me.

“I wanted to try something.” She said while staring at my neck.

“Ok quit being weird and stop staring.” I started walking to my room again with her trailing behind me. “Alright what is it.” I said as soon as I shut my door. I caught sight of how bad I actually looked in the full length mirror across my bedroom. “God could y’all have told me I looked this bad?” I tried to run my fingers through my hair, but gave up after seeing it wasn’t making much of a difference. My eyes roamed over the massive purple and black bruises covering the whole of my neck and groaned; wonderful I really didn’t want to have to wear a scarf in the middle of the May.

“Don’t freak, ok?” She said as I watched her place her hands over the finger shaped bruises.

“Right because you saying that isn’t fucking strange.” I stated as I felt her hands grow extremely cold before the relief of breathing normal again hit me. “What in the world did you just do?” I looked over at the mirror again and saw that the bruises were no longer there. “Brooklyn what the fuck?” I asked as I stepped closer to examine my now healed neck.

“I don’t know, honestly I woke up one day and could just do it. It’s like the water has a mind of its own and takes over. I tripped heading down the stairs the other day, twisted my ankle really bad so I started running my hand over it, next thing I know it’s healed. Skye and I have tested it out a couple of time since then, but we haven’t told anyone. I guess it’s one of the newer abilities Prof. X was talking about earlier.” She looked down kind of sheepish and embarrassed.

“That’s really fucking cool and useful. I wonder what the rest of us will get.” I said bumping my shoulder into hers, in an attempt to cheer her up; there was no reason to be embarrassed about having a new gift, especially one as useful as this. 

“I bet yours has something to do with those dreams you’ve been having.” Brooklyn said.

“I wish there was a guide book to this shit. Finding out you’re some kind of non-human and you’re expected to get new gifts as you grow is really a pain with no instructions.” I said sitting on the edge of my bed.

“We’ll figure it out one day at a time. We need to pack so I’m going to head to my room.” She said as she headed for the door.

“When did you become so insightful and you’re right we do, there’s no telling what time we’re leaving.” Brooklyn looked over at me and smiled before walking out the door and closing it behind her. I flopped back on the bed and exhaled a lung full of air. I heard a knock on my door and yelled for whoever it was to come in. Tierra opened the door and leaned against the frame.

“Ran into Brooklyn on the way her—holy shit what happened to your neck?” She asked pushing off the door jamb to get closer to the bed.

“She healed it with her water.” I said while shifting to sit up to let Tierra look at it.

“When did she manifest that ability?” She shut the door and sat down beside me.

“She said a little while ago, apparently Skye knew, but that’s it. They think my ability will have to do with why I’ve been having all these dreams lately.” I said looking over my room; thinking about what I need to pack.

“Maybe, there’s no telling though, anyways I came by to tell you we’re leaving tomorrow around lunch. Logan is going to escort us.” Tierra stood up and walked over to my mirror to check out her makeup.  
“Did he say where it is we’re going?” I asked, rolling my eyes at her, we were about to go to bed so there was no reason to be checking her eyeliner out.

“Nope failed to mention that important bit of information, but he did say that his friend and investor puts a huge emphasis on privacy and safety so I think we will be ok, at least for a little while.” She said looking at my reflection. 

“Whatever”, I said shrugging.

“I know you’re upset and pissed, but we need to stick together. We don’t know what’s going to happen which means we’re going to need each other more now than ever, plus if Brooklyn is already exhibiting a new ability it won’t be long before we all are.” She said turning around and crossing her arms over her chest.

“I know, I get it, I do, but I’m just pissed he’s kept this from us for so long and now we’re being hunted like animals. We aren’t even human anymore, if we ever were. It would be nice if he would just tell us where we are going.” I stood up to start packing what I considered essentials to my everyday living.

“I understand, it’s not fair and maybe he had his reasons, but we will get through this.” I watched as she headed for the door.

“I wonder how Skye feels about him escorting us tomorrow.” I said with laughter in my voice.

“She’s not particularly thrilled. I don’t know why they insist on keeping whatever it is they have a secret. No one, besides the children, is stupid in this place. I do know that she was planning on heading that way after she finished her packing. I wonder if she’s going to break it off with him.” She said opening the door.

“Wouldn’t surprise me if she did, not that there’s anything wrong with Logan, but I think not living in the same place will cause some issues on the physical front. Then again if it’s just for the sex I don’t see it being a big deal in the first place, besides I thought he was still in love with Jean.” I walked over to my closet.

“Last I checked he was too, Skye doesn’t care though; she uses him for his body and ignores the emotional stand point of it all, so maybe she will break it off. I think she should have done it way before now. Anyways, I’m heading to my room if you need me holler.” I made a noise of understanding as she closed the door behind her and went back to deciding on what clothes to pack. 

\----------------------------------


	3. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still sadly don't own The Avengers

The next morning consisted of me and Tierra heading to the nail salon before we were shipped off to god knows where. After we were finished we met up with Skye and Brooklyn for an early lunch at our favorite pizza joint.

“Anyone want to take a guess as to where we’re going?” I asked after eating my first slice of pizza. 

“I overheard Scott and Jean talking about Tony.” Skye said leaning back in her seat across from me.

“Tony who?” I mean seriously who was this mysterious Tony?

“You mean Tony Stark?” Tierra asked from beside me.

“Yeah that one”, Skye agreed with before taking a sip of her drink.

“The billionaire, seriously, he’s sending us to live with him? Wait we’re going to live with The Avengers?” I squeaked, realization finally hitting me in the face.

“Looks like, at least from what I’ve gathered.” Skye said.

“Well he does have the space and the money and The Avengers all live with him so we would be safe. I don’t see a flaw in his plan honestly.” Brooklyn finally put in. 

“I know logically it’s a good idea, but don’t you guys pay attention to what the rest of our own team says, they are like a ticking time bomb, they work well together in a crisis, but after it’s over they go back to bickering like children. That’s not really something I want to deal with when we have psychos after us. Oh and let’s not forget that they might have an aversion to us; one we’re from the X-Men and two we aren’t HUMAN!” I vented in a whirlwind. 

“Let’s just eat and then head back to the mansion; I’m sure it’s almost time for us to leave.” Tierra said placing a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

We made it back to Xavier’s in enough time to go over our packed things one more time and make sure we had everything. I was the last to arrive downstairs where we had decided to meet. I saw Tierra talking to Brooklyn who were both looking at Skye who was doing her best to ignore the looks Logan was sending her. Looks like she did end things with him, at least she didn’t seem too heartbroken over the matter. I walked over and nudged her and received a toothy grin when she looked at me. Yeup she definitely was just using him, I bet that’s the first time that’s ever happened to him, poor dude. Once we had all our stuff packed in one of the vans we headed off to the Avengers Tower.

Life was about to get extremely messy and interesting.

\----------------------------------

Avengers Tower was fucking huge and extremely intimidating. We followed Logan up to the front entrance into the lobby, where the one and only Captain America was waiting for us. Logan made sure we were safe before handing us over and saying his gruff natured goodbye before turning around and heading out the door. 

“Well then I guess it’s just us today, Tony has decided to lock himself in his labs with Bruce, Thor is gone and Natasha and Clint are on a mission. I’m Steve by the way.” He said thrusting his hand out to shake each of ours.

“I’m Tierra, this is my sister Skye”, she gestured to her left then to her right to introduce me and Brook “and this is Enya and beside her is her sister Brooklyn.” Thank god she took over I really just wanted to gawk at my surroundings. I mean yeah Xavier’s mansion is huge but its two stories this things was ginormous. 

“It’s nice to meet you all, I’m going to give you as close to a tour as possible, but you’ll still probably need JARVIS to tell you where everything is. It took me forever to get used to everything here.” Steve said as he started walking. Tierra and I hung back a little bit behind the other three.

“Holy shit that man is a walking god.” Tierra whispered in my ear and it took all my control not to burst out laughing.

“Do you want to climb him like a spider monkey?” I asked looking between her and Steve.

“Umm yes please.” She said as we tried to listen to where everything was. 

The bottom fifteen floors were underground and held all the power and interrogation rooms, the next five floors were the lobby and the kitchens, followed by the next twenty floors of headquarters and R&D. We didn’t stop to look at any of that, but went straight past it to the next twenty floors of private quarters. Apparently we each had our own floor and stopped at Tierra’s first which was floor number, holy fucking shit, 51. We were already at the 51st floor what the fuck; I’m going to fall out my window to my death. My floor was next followed by Brooklyn’s then Skye’s. We bypassed Bruce, Sam, Thor, Steve, Natasha and Clint’s floors and went up to dining which was on floors 61-63. The next ten floors were recreation, gyms and training areas, after that was the party deck which covered five floors. Then there were Bruce and Tony’s labs that were located on floors 79-88, followed by Tony’s penthouse which took up the last five floors of the 93 floor building. Yeup I was totally going to need JARVIS to keep me not lost. 

\----------------------------------Tony’s POV

“Pepper, Pepper, listen, just listen, they have nowhere else to go and we can help them.” I can’t believe she is having a fit about this, last I checked I was doing something good for a change.

“Why can’t they stay at Xavier’s? I thought that place was more of a Fort Knox than here.” She said pacing back and forth. “I can’t deal with our issues, being the CEO of your company and now this.”

“I don’t understand why this is such a big deal. I’m doing something helpful for a change and now you don’t want me to. What do you want from me?” This is getting ridiculous.

“I want a normal life, where I don’t have to worry if you’re coming back or if this place is going to blow up like the Malibu house. I don’t want you bringing in more people, we aren’t a homeless shelter.” She looked so angry and upset.

“I know we aren’t a homeless shelter, but they need the help and Xavier very rarely asks for my help and I didn’t make this decision on my own I brought it up with the team. Steve actually made the final decision I just happened to back him on it.” I stood up and walked over to the mini bar.

“Great and now you’re drinking. I can’t do this anymore Tony.” She said, defeat evident in the way her shoulders slumped.

“What do you mean you can’t do this anymore?” I set the glass down and walked back over to her.

“This”, she gestured between herself and I, “us.” 

“Are you breaking up with me?” I couldn’t believe this was really happening.

“Yes, I don’t know, I guess. Ever since the whole Extremis thing we haven’t been the same and I just can’t do this anymore.” Wow this is really happening.

“Pep, we can do this, you don’t have to leave; we can work this out.” I felt like my lungs were collapsing, she can’t leave I need her.

“No, no we can’t and I’ve known this for a while. I will stay with the company if that’s what you want, but I can’t stay in this relationship any longer.” She stepped away from me.

“If that’s what you really want. You know I’ll always love you Pepper and the company is lucky to still have you.” I walked back over to the mini bar and poured a drink. I felt completely defeated. I watched as she headed for the door, bag in hand and I just didn’t care anymore. Who knew helping a friend out would cause so many issues.

 

It’s the next day and I’ve locked myself in the labs with Bruce. I don’t want to meet the people that are going to be staying with us, Steve can walk them around; he can deal with all their questions and get them settled. 

“So why are you up here and not down greeting our new guests?” Bruce asked from his side of the lab.

“Steve is better at that shit, you know that. I would have just told JARVIS to deal with all the talking, this way no one gets offended and I can avoid being an adult for a little bit longer.” I shrugged and looked back at the project I was working on.

“Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Pepper or are you going to avoid that too?” I looked up at him.

“How did you know anything happened?” Nosey bastard.

“Let’s see you are up here in the labs instead of seeing the people invading your home, I saw you this morning, you look like shit, more so than normal and I saw Pepper leave with her bags. So are you going to keep avoiding it or what?” Bruce looked up from his microscope to look at me.

“I’m not avoiding it, it just happened last night. She apparently can’t take it anymore and our guests were just the last straw. I do something good for once, something unselfish and she leaves me, go figure.” Ugh I needed another drink. It was about that time that Steve walked by with our new guests. Great we have four more girls, though Natasha is more one of the guys than she is a girl, but still. I watched Bruce sit up and move his glasses off as they passed by. Elementals, some more magic mumbo jumbo, why isn’t Thor here to deal with this? I thought Steve was going to walk by and avoid the labs all together, but I saw him back track. The thought of telling JARVIS to lock down was very strong.

“Don’t” I looked over at Bruce, “I can see the wheels turning and I know what you’re thinking. I want to see if they will give me a blood sample.” Of course he was thinking about the science of it all.

“Fine, but don’t expect me to be nice.” I huffed out.

“When have I ever.” I saw him roll his eyes as Steve and the girls walked in.

“And this is the labs, Tony, Bruce, meet our guests.” Steve finished saying as he turned to gesture to Bruce and I.

“Capsicle! Welcome!” I leaned against the table Bruce was working on. “What brings you all up here?”

“Just showing them around since you wanted to hide up here.” I shrugged.

“You know I’m horrible with these kinds of things.” I waived over the four girls who were different stages of interest. Steve said his goodbyes and left them there with us. Wonderful, I watched the blonde and the girl with the black hair roam over to where I was working on one of my gauntlets, while the redhead and the brunette stood off to the side taking in their surroundings. Mistrust rolled off the redhead in waves and couldn’t help, but stand there and stare.

“Didn’t your parents tell you staring is rude.” I heard her speak up. I zoned back in to see her looking at me with contempt. “Brooklyn, don’t touch shit that you have no idea what it will do to you.” I looked over at the girl in question to see her picking up a vial of blue liquid.

“It’s just copper it won’t hurt her.” Bruce said from his spot behind the table.

“She still shouldn’t touch stuff that isn’t hers. So what are you working on?” She leaned on the table to look over what Bruce was writing.

“Nothing important, I was actually going to ask if you would all let me take a blood sample. See if your blood would be different compared to mine or Tony’s, you know with you all being Elementals.” Bruce sounded so sheepish, but I think it had a lot to do with not wanting to insult them. 

“You want to stick a needle in my arm?” I listened to her voice crack a little at the end and couldn’t help but laugh. “What exactly are you laughing at?” She turned and snapped at me.

“I’m confused as to why you’re afraid of a needle when you have piercings and tattoos.” I said looking her over.

“That’s different, I gained something I wanted when they stuck me with those, this not so much.” I was about to say something when I heard the brunette beside her laugh. “Hey you can’t laugh; you hate them just as much as I do.”

“That may be so, but my lip hurt a hell of a lot more than your nose, you barely flinched for that.” The brunette said as she reached up and messed with the small silver hoop that was settled on the right side of her bottom lip.

“Whatever, I’ll do it but if you hurt me with that needle of yours I might punch you in the face, Hulk or no Hulk.” She said looking over at Bruce.

I watched as the other two finally joined our side of the room and they each sat down to give their blood to Bruce, who for his part looked over the moon. After they left Bruce went to break down the blood they had given and I went to pull up their different files. It was time to see who was really staying in my tower.

\---------------------------------- Back to me

“I’m never stepping foot in that lab again” I said as I rubbed the spot on my arm that now sported white gauze and tape.

“Don’t be such a baby, it wasn’t bad and the lab was pretty fucking cool.” Brooklyn said from my right.


	4. Exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No ownership of The Avengers and all mistakes are still mine no beta =P

“I don’t think it was the lab you found cool.” I whispered under my breath and watched as a blush crept up her face. “Ha I knew it, which one?”

“Which one what?” Tierra asked looking at Brooklyn.

“Nothing, it’s nothing” Brooklyn said ducking her head and speeding up to walk beside Skye. Tierra looked over at me as we continued to the elevators.

“Brook has a thing for one of the science guys.” I said laughing.

“I bet its Bruce, she’s always had it bad for the nerds, besides Tony wouldn’t take his eyes off of you.” She said nudging my arm.

“He almost got one of Bruce’s needles to the eye. What the fuck was up with that?” I asked as Brooklyn punched in Skye’s floor number. We had decided that we would unpack, change and then head to the gym and training simulation floors. 

“You’re not ugly by any means maybe he was just appreciating the view.” Skye said from across the elevator. I looked at her and laughed.

“Yeah ok sure because the man doesn’t have one of the hottest girlfriends in the world whatever, anyways I want to talk about the fact that Brooklyn has a thing for Bruce.” I exclaimed.

“I never said that!” She yelled, but couldn’t stop the blush that had taken over her face at that point.

“I’m your sister; you don’t have to say it for me to know it.” I threw back. The elevator slowed to a stop on Skye’s floor.

“I’ll see you all in an hour, third dining floor.” She said as she stepped off and headed to her room.

After dropping Brooklyn off at her floor, I finally made it to mine. The floor looked like an in-suite hotel room to be honest. It had its on living room with T.V., a small kitchenette area with a two-seater table and then the bedroom with connecting walk-in closet and full bathroom. I unpacked all my clothes and bathroom supplies before changing into a pair of black yoga pants, a teal blue sports bra and a grey crop top with Mermaid written across in black. Yeah I wish I was a mermaid who wants to deal with this shit. I heard the elevator ding and Tierra walked out. I looked at what she was wearing and started laughing, she was wearing the crop top tank I had given her last Christmas that said “Hakuna your Tatas” with a pair of black yoga pants and bright pink sports bra.

“I hope we run into Steve so he can ask you what that means.” I said when I gained my composure. She just grinned at me as I finished tying my shoes. I stood up, grabbed my hoop and we headed to the dining floor to meet Skye and Brooklyn. We made it up there before they did and Steve was sitting at one of the tables talking to a tall black man.

“Holy shit you’re the Falcon!” I blurted out before my brain could catch up to my mouth. The man looked up at me startled and then grinned.

“Sam Wilson” he said extending his hand to shake mine.

“Enya, Enya Callahan, sorry about the outburst” I said shaking his hand before moving to the side so Tierra could introduce herself. He looked down at her shirt and started laughing; she just smiled back and turned around to look in the fridge for something to drink. I watched Steve’s brow furrow in confusion and Sam whisper that he’d tell him later. A few minutes later and the girls joined us. Skye had decided on a pair of red shorts with a red sports bra and black and white Jack Daniel’s racer back tank top, while Brooklyn wore dark grey shorts with a yellow sports bra and grey tank top. When she got closer I could read the writing on the front, Train like a Beast, look like a Beauty, I guess we all got the Disney memo but Skye.

“Ready?” Skye asked as she propped her hip against the kitchen counter.

“Yeah let’s go.” Tierra said from the fridge.

“Gym?” Sam asked from his spot at the table.

“We were going to check the training simulator out first then hit the gym.” I said leaning against my hoop.

“That thing ain’t a joke. JARVIS can create just about anything.” He said propping his arms behind his head before leaning back in his chair. I just nodded before heading up the stairs at the back of the room, no point in taking the elevator up one story. The training simulator took up the whole next floor with different levels, I guess to give you the option to climb, those must have been built with Clint in mind. 

“JARVIS”, I looked up questioningly. 

“Yes Ms. Callahan?” the AI’s voice echoed through the room.

“Please call me Enya, one that makes me think of my mother and two there are two Callahan’s in the room, but could you generate a sequence for us?” I finally asked.

“Yes ma’am I can, is there anything in particular you would like?” He asked.

“No anything is fine.” I replied while looking over at the girls who all just shrugged.  
An hour later, I was beyond exhausted, JARVIS had run a Chitari sequence and I still have no idea how only the Avengers handled that shit a few years back. My whole body hurt from being thrown around. Man this thing was better than The Danger Room back at the mansion. I looked around at all the scorch marks and Tierra’s vines sprawled across the room, Skye and Brooklyn were lucky there powers never left any type of mess. I had JARVIS shut down the simulation and we headed to the gym. We walked up the next flight of stairs that led into a massive open floored gym that had more than one floor, but everything we needed was on the first one.

To the far left was a huge boxing ring that Skye and Brooklyn couldn’t stop drooling over, yeah they were in heaven and then to the far right the wall was covered in floor to ceiling mirrors with an open floor perfect for dancing which is exactly what I wanted to do after I had had the shit beat out of me. The four of us separated into pairs as Skye and Brooklyn tapped their hands up to run some MMA drills; Tierra and I walked over to the mirrors. After another hour of dancing and hooping while the other girls sparred, I sprawled out on the floor trying to fit as much air in my lungs as humanly possible while my stomach yelled at me. 

“Jeez En, is that your stomach?” Tierra asked from where she was leaning against the mirrored wall.

“Shut up, we haven’t eaten since earlier and we just spent an hour in that simulation hell followed by another hour of this shit, I need sustenance before I die.” I whined. I heard someone laughing from the door way so I sat up to see who it was. Apparently Steve decided now would be a good time to walk in and heard the last bit of my rant.

“I was actually coming up here to tell you dinner would be ready soon. It will just be us, Bruce and Sam. Tony had a charity gala to go to and the others are still gone.” He said smiling.

“Thank god, food”, I said lying back on the floor.

Dinner was relaxing and fun. I talked to Sam and Skye, while Tierra carried on a conversation with Steve and Bruce stared at Brooklyn in complete awe while she talked about her abilities, maybe that attraction went both ways. A few hours later I decided to head to bed, while everyone else hung out and watched movies.


	5. New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own The Avengers (sad day) I really need to gain ownership of them... anyways all mistakes are my own.

“JARVIS” I asked quietly as I climbed into bed.

“Yes ma’am?” the AI questioned.

“Umm” now I felt silly talking to the ceiling, “I have a tendency to end up singeing my blankets when I fall asleep. Could you maybe not set off an alarm if that happens, you know, unless it’s extremely necessary?” I asked finally.

“I will endeavor to keep your privacy private.” He replied politely.

“Thank you JARVIS, goodnight.” I said snuggling down into the blankets.

“Goodnight ma’am, sleep well.” I heard him say before sleep over took me.

I know I’m dreaming I know it’s not real, but all the blood, all the destruction is scaring the living shit out of me. I can see my sister collapsed beside me blood pooling around her, Tierra a little further away with Skye next to her, both dead. I see the Avengers all fallen. I know it’s a nightmare and I just want to wake up. I finally wrenched myself awake surrounded by burned sheets and a scream threatening to break free from my throat. What the fuck? I need to get up and move around, shake off the nightmare and go back to sleep. I decided to go upstairs to the gym; maybe dance until I’m too exhausted to move, then the dreams might stay at bay and let me get some rest for once. I headed to the dining room first, the elevator dinged to let me know I had arrived and I walked out to see everyone still up; sprawled around the living room. 

Tierra was laid out on the floor, pillow under her head watching the T.V. screen intently. Brooklyn was curled up on the couch next to Bruce and Steve on the other side of him. Skye was stretched out in one of the chairs on the far side of the wall falling in and out of sleep while Sam took up residence in the other chair closer to the elevator. I smiled at the scene in front of me and then the dream slammed back into me and I could feel the smile slip from my face. 

“Hey are you ok?” Tierra asked from the floor.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine just couldn’t sleep. I’m gonna head to the gym, try and wear myself out.” I said sending her a small smile before turning around and heading to the gym. When I walked in JARVIS turned only the overhead lights above the mirrors and put the playlist I had set up on my phone on.

“Thank you JARVIS” I said while I stretched.

“As always ma’am, a pleasure”, I couldn’t help but smile. Seems the only friend I have made is an AI, go me!

Once I was sure I had stretched enough; I let The Pretty Reckless’ Just Tonight wash over me. I could feel the lyrics and my body take over what I was thinking and just felt nothing but the music for a while.

\---------------------------------- Tony’s POV

I hate, I mean absolutely despise galas. There’s something about going to these damn things now that make me want to claw my own eyeballs out. It’s a little after midnight when Happy and I pulled up to the tower. I parked the car and watched as Happy climbed into the driver seat. He pulled away as soon as I stepped into the building and I watched him drive off. I needed a drink, badly, seeing Pepper at the gala had not been on my list of things to do tonight, but she does run the company and she has to make an appearance just like I do. I stumbled my way into the elevator, okay maybe I’ve already had one too many drinks, at least that’s what Pepper said when she saw me, but I need another. 

“JARVIS” I said as soon as the elevator doors closed.

“What can I do for you sir?” He asked calmly.

“Status on everyone”, I could hear the slight slur in my voice, but didn’t care.

“Bruce, Sam, Steve and three of the girls are in the living room connected to the top dining floor and Enya is in the gym. Everyone else is gone sir.” He replied as I pushed in the floor to the dining room. Once on the floor I made my way into the living room where I noticed everyone was already passed out, well damn. I decided to make my way up to the gym to see if Enya had passed out on the floor up there as well. I walked into the gym and slammed on breaks, she was breathtaking like this, completely lost in the music. Wait, hold up, when did my inner monologue start using breathtaking? Maybe I had drunk too much. Watching her like this anyone would get caught up as she moved around the floor. The most recent song started to slow down to an end and I decided now would be a good time to make my presence known. Once the music cut off I started clapping and it was the only sound besides her harsh breathing, which meant she had been up here for a while.

“The fuck”, she yelled as she spun around to face me.

“That was good, I mean I’ve seen better, but that was pretty good.” I said leaning against the boxing ring.

“Sorry it wasn’t up to your standards, but no one told you to stand around and watch.” She snapped as she moved over to the chair that was against the mirror and grabbed her shirt from the back.

“It is my tower.” I said shrugging at her outrage. I watched as she threw her shirt back on and hung her towel around her neck. As she made her way to walk by me, I decided to grab her arm and apologize. It wasn’t her fault I was in a pissed off mood and I shouldn’t have taken it out on her, but as soon as I grabbed her she freaked. “Hey are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah sorry, I don’t know what that was about. I’m just gonna”, she gestured behind her, “you know go.”

I watched as she dashed from the room; seriously what the fuck just happened right now. Yeup definitely needed another drink.

\----------------------------------Back to me

I felt like my skin was crawling right now; I really never meant to be that rude, but as soon as he touched me all I could see was my nightmare, just worse. I could smell death and see blood everywhere. What was happening to me? I made my way to the elevator and pushed the button to my room. I could feel my whole body shaking and all I wanted to do was climb in my bed and hide forever.

The next few weeks proceeded in kind of routine fashion. We finally got to meet Natasha and Clint; Tony would show up at random times; say something smart ass and then leave and as much as I hated to admit I started counting on those little times. I knew it was a bad idea, but I really wanted to jump that man. Brooklyn and Bruce were nearly inseparable; while Steve had already asked Tierra out on a date just last week, which by the way was the funniest thing ever and I was pretty sure that there was something going on with Clint and Skye, though if there was she was definitely keeping it more of a secret than she was when she was with Logan. 

The four of us were once again in the gym killing time, when we decided to take a break. I was looking at Skye and Brooklyn, who were lying out on their stomachs on the kickboxing ring, through the mirror, when I saw Tony come striding in through the door and start unbuttoning his dress shirt, needless to say I was in complete surprise that I spun around to actually see what was going on, but when I turned around he was gone and I could hear Skye fighting a fit of giggles. I shook my head a few times to shake the rest of what I assumed was a vision out of my head. 

“What the actual fucking fuck was that?” I yelled looking over at the girls. Brooklyn started shaking her head emphatically while pointing to Skye who was doing her best not to choke on her laughter. 

“What did you see Enya?” Skye asked when she finally stopped laughing.

“You know damn well what I just saw, that was not cool at all.” I said sliding down the mirror to sit on the floor.

“Aw it was just a little fun”, she said grinning.

“When did this develop?” I asked looking over at where she was sitting up.

“The other day, I wasn’t sure it actually worked so I decided to test it out on a non-suspecting victim.

“Well bugger for you”, I said resting my head on my arms that I had propped up on my bent knees.

“Will someone please explain to me what just happened?” Tierra asked from beside me.

“Your sister is a brat and has developed the ability to mentally project.” I mumbled from under my arms.

“Seriously, why can’t I have a cool power like that? Nope I get some bullshit that deals with gravity.” Tierra had just discovered that she had the ability to manipulate gravity; she could either smother you by forcing gravity down on you or sling you across the room by lessening gravity. I would definitely take hers over what the girls thought mine was. Precognition, we finally figured out what all my dreams and nightmares were about and we did not want my nightmares coming true. We all grabbed our things and headed to the dining room to grab a snack. When we walked in we overheard Steve, Clint, Tony and Bruce talking around the small nook table against the wall in the kitchen.

“—seriously have you ever watched those two dance, I don’t know how they move around each other without either knocking into one another or tripping on their faces.” Clint said from his spot against the wall. I rolled eyes and walked over to the table where there was a plate of fruit in the center, untouched. I leaned over and grabbed a handful of grapes.

“It’s called twelve years of practice”, I said when I straightened back up.

“What?” Steve asked dumbfounded.

“The not knocking into each other, we’ve been dancing together since we were kids, you kind of grow a sixth sense of the other person beside you.” I popped a grape into my mouth as Tierra moved around me to grab a couple of strawberries. I watched as Brooklyn and Skye made their way to the couch and sprawled out next to Natasha, to watch whatever she had turned on the T.V. I leaned against the island and waited for Tierra to get a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“So why do you do it?” Tony finally spoke up.

“Dance?” I asked looking down; I felt Tierra jump up on the island to sit and saw Tony nod. “One it’s a way to de-stress to kind of let loose all of the shit that’s jumbled up in your mind and two since I’m pretty much the only person not getting laid in this tower it’s a way to get rid of the frustration.” I said watching a blush rise on Steve’s cheeks as Tierra tried to cover her choking on water with a cough. Bruce lowered his head to look at his tablet to fight not looking over at Brooklyn while Clint glanced at Skye who was looking over the couch to see what was going on. Tony just looked intrigued and I needed to get as far away as possible, so I pushed off the island and headed to the elevator. I looked over at Natasha who was hiding a small smile. “I’m going to the liquor store, need anything?” I asked the girls on the couch.

“Jack”, Skye responded instantly.

“Tequila”, Brooklyn yelled over the couch.

“Hey wait for me”, Tierra said as she set her water down, jumped off the counter and ran to the open elevator.

“Do you need anything Tash?” I asked stepping into the elevator and sticking my head out to look at her.

“Nope, I have a wonderful bottle of Russian Vodka in my room.” She said looking over at me.

“You know I have perfectly good liquor upstairs right?” Tony asked.

“And listen to you bitch about how we drank it, yeah how about no?” I said pointing at him while the doors finally closed.

“So yeah thanks for just throwing everyone’s business out there En.” Tierra spat out as she leaned against the elevator railing.

“Oh please like anyone is stupid in this place.” I said rolling my eyes. “You’re sleeping with Captain America I doubt there is anything to be embarrassed about on that end.” She just looked at me, blinked and then started laughing. The elevator slowed down to a stop on the bottom floor and we headed out of the lobby and down the block and a half to the liquor store. When we walked in Tierra decided she wanted to wander before finally picking up a bottle of Crown while I grabbed a bottle of rum. After everything was paid for we headed back to the tower. Clint got to pick dinner so we had pizza delivered, I grabbed a few slices and headed to the couch where Tierra and Steve were sitting; I threw myself down and put my legs up into Tierra’s lap who was in the process of eating so she couldn’t stop me. I got an ugly look instead while Steve laughed at us. Once we finished eating I headed downstairs to take a shower and change, I decided on a pair of dark jeans that had probably seen better days, what with all the holes and rips in them, but they were comfortable. I paired it with a mint green chiffon tank top that had silver chains for straps that fell down my spine to connect to low back of the top.


	6. Visitors and Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and thank you for reading!   
> Disclaimer: I say it everytime and I will continue to say it. I do not (sadly) own The Avengers and most likely never will once again I say sad day :( anyways here's the next chapter

I grabbed my bottle of rum and headed up to the party deck to meet up with Natasha, Brooklyn, Tierra and Skye, since it was still summer and extremely warm I wasn’t going to bother putting on shoes, that I knew I would throw off in a matter of minutes once I started drinking. When I got to the floor I walked past the pool table and headed out the huge doors the led to the massive balcony where the girls were already seated around a fire pit, drinking. Tierra had dressed in a white boho v-neck tank and a pair of jeans and had her long legs stretched out over Skye’s black pant clad leg, who had decided on a burgundy tank top. Brooklyn was wearing pale blue skinnies with a white racer back tank that had blue, brown and green chevrons stripped across it and Natasha was in all black which was honestly nothing new, but hey we were all barefoot so yay. I grabbed a glass of ice from the bar on my way to one of the empty lawn chairs that were spread sporadically around the deck.

“Here”, Natasha said handing me a shot glass of clear liquid. “Everyone’s had a shot but you, so catch up.” I took the shot in one clean motion and then thought I was going to die. 

“Jesus fuck, did you just give me straight rubbing alcohol?” I asked after I quit coughing my lung up.

“You all don’t know good liquor.” She said taking a swig from the bottle.

“No we just like to be able to breathe after drinking something.” Skye interjected.

 

A couple of hours and a few shots later, I’m feeling pretty good and starting on the last half of my bottle of rum when I decide to make my way to the railing and look out over the New York skyline. The place was beautiful with all its lights and sounds and had been my home for so long that I wondered if I could love anywhere as much as I did here. It was then I noticed lightning out of nowhere lighting up the sky. I watched as a huge bolt streaked over the tower and I turned around to follow it, what I wasn’t expecting was to see a massive beast of a man to now be standing in the middle of the deck and when he finally spoke I thought my ears would bleed from the booming loudness of it.

“Greetings Natasha and new friends”, he yelled joyously. Natasha inclined her head in a half assed hello while I walked up to lean against the back of her chair in complete shock. Thor walked over to where we were all sitting and standing. “Are you the four my mother spoke of?” He asked when he was closer; we all looked at each other confused. 

“What are you talking about?” I finally asked.

“The four with the power of the elements, the four who Thanos will soon be after, this is why I have come back to Midgard; to help keep you safe.” He said looking over us.

“Thanos?” Tierra asked from her seat.

“Yes Thanos, he is the holder of the Infinity Gauntlet, mother said it has the power to destroy every world imaginable, but you four have the power to stop him, to control the stones that he has collected and imbedded into its metal.” Man this dude reminded me of a puppy, all excitement and wide eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a minute. Now you’re saying that not only is someone after us, again I might add, but now we’re expected to destroy him and his gauntlet as well? I’m either too drunk or not drunk enough for this conversation.” I said moving to sit down. He looked over at me and nodded.

“This is why I am here to help protect you—“he was in the process of saying something else when Steve, Sam and Clint came barreling outside to see what was going on. They must have been in one of the game rooms connected to the party deck because it didn’t take them all that long to make it out there. Following close behind were Bruce and Tony who were in the labs doing whatever science people do in their labs. I put my head in my hands and sighed, great I really did not need to deal with Tony while intoxicated and after hearing the news I just heard. I could hear the guys catching up with Thor as I stood up to make my way back to the railing. Unfortunately Tony had other plans in mind when he moved in front of me. He looked down at the half finished bottle of rum and then back at me.

“I don’t think someone your size should be drinking that much.” He finally said.

“Oh honey, you have no idea how much a person my size can handle.” As soon as the words fell out of my mouth I wanted the world to open up and swallow me whole. I already don’t have much of a filter, but you add a massive amount of alcohol to the mix and it doesn’t exist at all so I completely blame it on that. If the smirk and quirk of his eyebrow were anything to go by I knew exactly where his mind went. I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks as I flexed my hand around the neck of the bottle then slowly backed away from the situation. After locating Sam, who was still talking to Steve and Thor, I hightailed it over there to hide. Sam was Sam, he was safe. He was also like the brother I never had and knew everything that was going on with my feelings towards Tony.

He glanced down at me as I took a huge swig of my rum, “You put your foot in your mouth again, didn’t you?” He asked smiling.

“Shut up” I grumbled out. “I mean doesn’t the man have a girlfriend? Shouldn’t he be with her and not here?” I snapped out. I saw Sam’s eyes grow comically wide and then looked at Steve, before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the side rail. “Hey Wilson, that thing is fucking attached you know.” I said as I yanked my arm out of his bruising grasp.

“You don’t know do you?” He asked when he was sure I was paying attention.

“Obviously not since I’m fucking confused” I replied sarcastically.

“Tony and Pepper haven’t been together since the day before you all got here.” He said looking at me and then over to where Tony was pouring himself a glass of scotch at the bar.

“Well I don’t know what’s worse thinking I was lusting after a taken man or being a possible rebound, actually I hate both of those options. May I please have a third?” I asked while taking another sip out of the bottle. I was definitely going to need another bottle after all the bad news bears roaming around this deck. “Ugh, I’m going inside.” I said heading towards the sliding glass door. 

I was almost to the door when the vision hit me so hard I thought I would be sick. Death and blood were everywhere. I could see Thor on his knees, Sam on the ground lying in an unnatural position and I knew he was dead. Steve’s shield was laying in two pieces beside his unconscious body and Tony, oh god Tony was above and a huge man with purple skin had his golden gloved hand wrapped around his throat. My sister was beside me followed by Tierra and Skye they were looking at me, questioning looks in their eyes. What do we do, dear god what do we do? I looked back up in time to see Thanos snap Tony’s neck and a scream tore through my throat as I watched him fall to the ground. The scream followed me back to the present time as I jolted back. My body hurt and I was now on the ground. I must have fallen on the concrete when the vision took me under. Sam was on one side of me and Thor on the other, I grabbed a hold of Thor’s arm.

“Thanos”, I gasped out, “Thor, is Thanos big with purple skin and a gold glove?” I asked frantically. He looked at me with concern and nodded slowly. I was trying to stand up, but my knees wouldn’t comply and I stumbled against Thor who slung me up into his arms. I tucked my head against his chest, “He’s coming.” I whispered out before the black around the edges of my sight finally drug me under.

\----------------------------------

I woke up in my own bed which honestly confused the hell out of me, before I realized someone must have brought me up here after the whole vision fiasco. I know it had to have been around 1 am when Thor had shown up, which meant someone brought me up around 2 am so what time is it anyways?

“JARVIS”, I asked quietly.

“Yes ma’am” he responded immediately. 

“What time is it?” I gently moved out of my bed to throw on a pair of sweat pants and tank top.

“It is currently 5:30 am, ma’am.” Great, I knew I wasn’t going back to sleep. Might as well go make some coffee and watch the sun rise. I made my way up to the kitchen and soon was outside on the deck with a steaming cup of coffee watching the sun rise and thinking over everything I had seen last night. God we were so screwed and I had no clue how we were going to fix this mess. It wasn’t long before I heard the door open and someone walk up behind me, but seeing as I trusted just about everyone in the place I didn’t bother to turn around, which is why I was honestly surprised to see Tony sitting down beside me.

“How are you feeling?” He asked after taking a sip of his coffee. This is one of those times I really wanted to tell him to either fuck off or ask why he actually gave a shit, but chose to act like an adult yay me.

“Like I’ve been ran over about a billion times” I said before leaning my head back and closing my eyes. 

“Everyone should be up soon and will want to know what you saw last night. Want to get it over with at one time?” He asked standing up, offering me his hand to help me up.

“Might as well” I shrugged before taking his hand. I let go as soon as I was steady enough and followed him back into the tower.

When I made it back down to the kitchen I noticed Tony was right, around the table his team and my make shift family were all in various stages of waking up. Steve was in one chair with Tierra cuddled up in his lap still barely functioning, Brooklyn and Bruce sat side by side next to them, followed by Natasha who was sitting next to Skye with Clint perched on the back of her seat. Thor was at the other end of the table by Steve and Sam was at the coffee pot pouring cups of coffee for everyone. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all. Tony moved to lean against the island and I took the last seat around the table and everyone looked at me. 

“Stop staring I feel like a zoo animal. I’m fine really, but I suggest no one dead fall on concrete it tends to make you sore the next day.” I said looking down into my empty coffee cup; thankfully Sam had brought the coffee pot over and poured me a new glass. See Sam is awesome! “I’m only going to tell this thing once, it was pretty damn awful and I would rather not repeat myself if I can help it.” I proceeded to go into detail of what I saw and we were able to figure out that whatever was going to happen wouldn’t happen until around May of next year based on the different things I saw around me. I hadn’t realized I had been shivering until I felt a blanket being thrown around my shoulders and I looked up to see Sam standing behind me. I noticed Tony shift from the corner in my peripheral and looked over to see a dark look cross his eyes as he watched the exchange between Sam and I. What the fuck was his deal? After an hour of taking every little detail of my vision apart I decided to head to my room, I needed a shower desperately. What I hadn’t noticed was Tony following me to the elevators.

“What’s going on with you and Sam?” He asked as soon as we were alone. I spun around so fast that I thought I was going to fall over and so did he apparently since he grabbed my wrist to steady me.

“What are you talking about?” I asked in complete confusion and shock.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” He said, his hand tightening on my wrist. “The two of you are always together, nearly inseparable.” 

I looked down at his hand and yanked, but he only tightened his grasp. Ok fine you want to play that game then so will I. I concentrated my fire to that one spot and turned up the heat until he couldn’t take it anymore and finally let go.

“Let’s get one thing straight, don’t touch me unless I say it’s ok. For another not that it’s any of your fucking business, but there is nothing going on with me and Sam. We are good friends, he’s like a brother to me and he takes care of me. We do what friends do, we go to lunch, watch crap T.V. together and when he’s not on a mission with Steve we might catch a movie. If you hadn’t noticed my family is a little busy falling in love so I made a new friend which is completely fine, but just because we spend time together doesn’t automatically mean we are sleeping together. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go to my room before I punch you in the face you arrogant asshole.” I turned around and thankfully JARVIS had held the elevator open so I didn’t have to stand there any longer dealing with Tony.

\---------------------------------- Tony’s POV

I watched Enya as she gave a detailed account of everything she had seen, she looked so lost and vulnerable and something in me just wanted to haul her up and hold her, which I didn’t understand at all and that pissed me off more than anything. So I stayed against the island, kept my distance and watched as Sam laid a blanket against her pale shoulders. There was something about their exchange that lit a fire in me. I felt my muscle tense as the anger built up in me and I knew she saw the look because it was written clearly over her confused features. What in the hell was going on with me? I should have stayed where I was when she left, shit I should have gone to my labs after we had talked everything over about a thousand times, but I had to know what was going on. 

And fuck if I didn’t just destroy any possibility of something happening later because if my burnt hand and the anger that had flowed off of her in waves was anything to go by after our talking or in her case yelling match, she was never going to have anything to do with me. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Sam walked around the corner and would have decked the hell out of me if Steve hadn’t been right behind and restrained him. 

“What the fuck is your problem Tony?” He spat out. “You have no idea, none and after everything she went through last night, you chose now of all times to be a complete jack ass. You could have just asked me if anything was going on instead of cornering her, but no you don’t know how to be a decent human being. That girl has had a thing for you since she stepped into this place, but she thought you were still with Pepper up until last night and just so you know she felt bad for feeling like she did since she thought you were still a taken man. If she ever decides to let you in I’ll be surprised.” Steve had let go of Sam after that shocking bit of information had been spilled, seems he felt the fight had left Sam, which I guess it did since he went to the elevator and left us all standing there with our jaws on the floor. Well shit.


	7. Fourth of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually almost caught up to where I will have to write some more stuffssss soon which means updates won't be as close together =( anyways still don't own The Avengers and mistakes are still all mine
> 
> Enjoy

\---------------------------------- Back to me

After my shower I made my way to one of the top floors of the gym to hit the treadmill. It was way too hot outside to be running out there. We had been here for only about 2 months but felt like forever and I was starting to hate it, at least with Xavier’s we had the X-Men we went out and did things, here was starting to feel like a prison. The others, they were happy, they had someone, someone to keep them happy, to do things with. I just wanted to get out of the house and do something. July 4th was only 2 days away and apparently Tony had decided he wanted to do a cookout. Tony… I swear to god the next time I see him I’m seriously going to punch him. What the fuck? Where does he get off asking if I’m with Sam? It’s not like he’s shown any interest in me or what I do until today. Of course my brain hates him, but does my body and heart feel the same way? No, of course not, they make my life difficult. I ran until my lungs were on fire and I still hadn’t sorted out my feelings, but I had decided that I would grab the girls and go shopping. Shopping always made me feel better and besides I needed something that was suitable for the cookout. 

“JARVIS, do you know where the girls are?” I asked as I grabbed my water bottle and towel.

“They are all located in the living room downstairs.” The AI responded.

“Thank you”, now to see if they wanted to go shopping.

I made my way downstairs to almost everyone lounging around watching T.V. Bruce and Tony were the only ones not down there meaning they must be in their labs, which suited me just fine. Steve and Sam were sitting at the table going over some notes that were spread all over the place, while Clint was sitting with Natasha and the girls in the living room. From the looks of the papers, they were still trying to track down Bucky, poor guy, I knew Steve really wanted to find him and Sam was doing his best with that mission. I walked over to the back of the couch that Skye and Tierra were sprawled across.

“Do you guys want to go shopping? I have nothing July 4th-ish to wear for the cookout.” I said leaning down.

“Did you say shopping?” Tierra asked as her eyes lit up with excitement. “I’m so game.”

“I’m down; I need to get a shirt that would go with the shorts and boots I’ve already picked out.” Skye said looking up.

“You’ve already picked stuff out?” Tierra asked her younger sister.

“Yeah Brook and I picked out shorts and boots the other night when the cookout was announced, but soon realized we don’t have shirts to go with them.” She shrugged at the shocked look on our faces.

“Brooklyn please tell me you didn’t bring those red cowboy boots with you.” I said looking over at her.

“Of course I did and you can best believe I’m wearing them.” She said grinning, she knew I hated the things and wore them just to annoy me. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

“Whatever, I have plenty of shorts so I guess all I need to find is a top too.” I said standing up and waiting for the girls to get up. “Does anyone else want to go?” I asked looking around at everyone else. Steve and Sam opted out due to working on their papers, Clint said he was not shopping with us unless held at gunpoint and Tash said she already had something to wear. So just us four for a little while, which would be nice. I don’t think we’ve done anything like this since moving in to the tower. A few minutes later we were all piling into the elevator and heading down to the lobby. 

I walked outside and took a deep breath of the hot air, god it felt great to get out of the tower. We made our way to a couple of different shops where I found a great gray racer-back flowy tank with the American flag in vintage print covering the whole front of the top at the first shop we hit. Skye bought a beige tank top with water colored American flag painted across the front; the hem hit above the belt line and then tapered down into fringe showing off part of her stomach. Brooklyn decided on black tank top that had a floral lace back and on the front an American flag eagle at the second store we stopped at. Tierra finally found what she was looking for when we were in our last shop and walked out with a navy blue fitted t-shirt with the Captain America shield on the front that she was going to wear with a pair of white shorts she had back at the tower. 

\----------------------------------

 

A couple of days later, I’m standing on the deck, leaning against the railing, next to Sam, with a beer in my hand watching our group drink and grill out. We had already set up a table big enough to seat an army, which was good considering that Tony invited Rhodey, who brought a date, Pepper and Coulson and Hill, who told us that Fury said it would be a cold day in hell before he joined this misfit group for July 4th. 

“So has Tony bothered to apologize yet?” Sam asked bringing my attention back to our conversation.

“I don’t ever expect that man to apologize for being who he is.” I said taking a swig from my bottle.

“And you’re still in love with him.” He stated rather than asked. All I could do was shrug there was no point in denying something that was clearly the truth.

“It’s not like I planned it.” I admitted. “Why exactly did he invite Pepper if all she’s going to do is glare at me and ignore everyone else but him?” I asked before turning around so I didn’t have to deal with said glaring.

“She’s not glar—“, he looked over to see Pepper’s facial expression, “ok maybe she is glaring; hmm wonder what that’s about.” 

“Who knows anyways I need another drink, want anything while I’m inside?” He shook his head and walked over to talk to Steve and Tierra while I headed to the sliding glass door. I made it downstairs and to the fridge before I realized Tony had followed me.

“Hey”, I turned around to see him leaning against the island, glass tumbler in hand.

“What do you want?” I could hear the anger in my voice and winced.

“I haven’t had the chance to apologize. I don’t know why, actually I do know why, but I jumped down your throat and it wasn’t right.” He said in a rush.

“And this is you apologizing?” I asked leaning in the fridge to grab a drink.

“This is me trying; I don’t do it very often, look before you arrived, Pepper and I split and then you showed up and I was pissed at the situation and didn’t know what I was doing without her, but at the same time being around you made me forget. Forget that I was hurting and then I saw how easy it was with you and Sam and I assumed and I’m sorry for that.” All I could do was stand there, completely stunned. 

“I—I don’t know how to respond to that, to be honest.” I breathed out. 

“You could just accept my apology and forget about my outburst from the other day.” He said moving closer to me.

“Why did you invite Pepper today?” I couldn’t help my morbid curiosity.

“Pepper and I were friends before we were ever anything else. I still want to keep her as a friend. I don’t know if you noticed but I’m not very good at making those.” He was standing in front of me now and I could smell his cologne mixed with the scotch he was sipping on.

“She doesn’t like me very much.” I said leaning against the counter.

“I doubt that, she likes pretty much everyone.” He said laughing.

“I can promise you she doesn’t like me, every time she looks at me she has this disapproving glare painted on that beautiful face of hers.” I made to move around him but he laid his hand on my upper arm. I looked between him and his hand and he finally moved it but stayed where he was standing. “Is there a reason why you won’t move?” 

Instead of responding he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn’t forceful or demanding, but it was passionate. He didn’t grab me, giving me the option to back out if I wasn’t ok with the kiss, but I made the decision to grab the opportunity by the reigns and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him tense in surprise, but then relax as he grabbed my waist to pull me flush against him. I could taste the scotch he had been drinking and felt more that heard the moan that vibrated up his chest and into our joined mouths. It wasn’t until there was a clear of a throat that we broke apart, only to come face to face with a very angry looking Pepper, great because that’s exactly who I wanted to see us just now. 

“Tony could I speak with you a moment.” I looked up at him with the ‘I told you so’ look before pushing past him with my drink and headed back to the party. Damn things were finally looking up and she had to come in and ruin them, I don’t even know why she doesn’t like me.

\---------------------------------- Tony’s POV

I stood there, torn between staying and listening to Pepper and chasing after Enya. I ended up staying to hear what Pepper needed to say; I just wanted my friend back if we weren’t going to be more anymore. 

“I see it didn’t take you long to move on.” She said bringing me out of my thoughts.

“What!?” I exclaimed, because really that came out of left field. Okay I could see where it came from seeing as she just caught me kissing Enya in the middle of the kitchen.

“How long have you two been sleeping together.” I felt my jaw drop and my anger boiled under my skin, now I could see why Sam and Enya were so mad when I accused them of the same thing.

“You know it hurts me that you automatically think I’m sleeping with anyone, had you asked me before we had dated it probably would have been true, but I haven’t slept with her.” I said taking a sip from my now almost empty glass, shit I needed a full glass for this conversation.

“I somehow doubt that. She’s gorgeous and last I checked that was your type.” She said, anger dripping from every syllable. 

“And last I checked Pepper, you left me, not the other way around”, if she wanted to do this now then fine. 

“I was stressed and overwhelmed, you were bringing new people into our home around the people that I consider family. So I looked up their files, I started with the youngest and worked my way up and I was fine until I hit Enya’s file. There was something about her, I mean they are all absolutely gorgeous and young, but Enya she was different. There’s something that radiates off of her and I knew; I just knew that bringing them here would change everything. I acted rashly and I lashed out at you and I’m sorry for that, but I won’t apologize for how I feel about her, them.” She was just getting started and I had learned a long time ago to let her talk and then say what I had to say.  
“I worked so hard to finally get some respect as a woman in your company and now running it, it took forever for me to get any recognition, but she can just walk into the room and she garners everyone’s attention, without even trying. I doubt she even notices it, that any of them do. They bleed this energy that draws people in and I always thought it was something that you had to work at, but it’s obvious that some people can just be naturals.” I watched as she started pacing. “You don’t even see how you act around her or the way you look at her. You’re like a pair of planets; you orbit around each other, when one moves the other moves and you look at her like she might disappear, like if you blink she might not be there when you open your eyes. I know you loved me Tony, but not like this and I knew it would happen. Our relationship was heading to an end anyways so I blamed you and took the out, for that I apologize.” 

She had stopped pacing to look at me and I had no idea what to say after that rant. 

“Pepper I don’t know what you want me to say to that. I was angry and upset that you left. I was finally doing something right and good and you left me for it. I hadn’t planned to do anything other than protect them, but she walked in and made me forget that I was hurting. She’s sarcastic and a pain in the ass, but she’s walking passion. Whether it’s her dancing or caring for her family, she has this fire in her and I don’t mean that literally, although that’s true too. I can’t explain what draws me to her all I know is that I am and it feels right.” I looked up to see her eyes were watery and I felt like an ass, but there was no point in lying to her. I mean hell it wasn’t like we were together anymore, but I guess after only two months I had found someone, although it was more like she found me or fell into my lap, considering the circumstances, and she hadn’t.

“I think it would be best if we didn’t see each other for a while. I know that with me running your company and us both having to make appearances for it, we will eventually see each other, but outside of that I think it best that we not talk. Thank you for inviting me today.” She rushed out as she headed to the elevator to leave. 

“If that’s what you want, but Pepper I would like to get to a point where we can be friends again.” I yelled before the elevator doors closed. I sighed and scrubbed my hands over my face, god I needed a drink. I headed back up to rejoin the cookout.


	8. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long... college and all =P but here is the new chapter and I'm officially caught up to where I've pre-written so bare with me with new stuff =) 
> 
> As always I still don't own The Avengers which is still a travesty but enjoy

\---------------------------------- Back to me

I made my way to the stairs and stopped, I knew it was wrong to listen, but I was sick and tired of not understanding what her fucking issue was. I should have left after she started her rant, this was turning out to be a really bad idea but I was rooted to my spot listening to her freak out about shit that didn’t make any sense to me and then Tony was talking and I felt my heart stop. Is that really how he feels about me? I knew how I felt about him but to hear that the feelings are completely reciprocated made me light headed. Pepper broke in and I knew it was time to make my way up before I was caught. Thankfully I made it in enough time to sit down and start a conversation with Tierra, who was perched in Steve’s lap, before Tony reappeared, sans Pepper. I watched as he joined Rhodey at the grill to talk before heading to the bar to fix his self another drink. It wasn’t long before lunch was ready and we were all seated around the massive table carrying on like idiots and just enjoying the day. Tony hadn’t said a word to me and I just decided to ignore it. 

A little bit before the sun set, Tierra and I headed inside to grab the cake we had bought Steve. We found out the day before that it was his birthday, honest to god the man had been born on July 4th really Captain America had the same birthday as America it was too hysterical to not be true. We walked out with the numbered candles blazing and started singing Happy Birthday and soon the whole group had joined in. The cake was great, the company wonderful and soon the sky was lit up with color as the fireworks began. I moved to the railing to watch as the colors blast across the night sky and felt movement to my right. I glanced over to see Tony leaning beside me and I couldn’t help but watch fascinated as the lights played across his features.

“I’m sorry about Pepper.” He finally whispered.

“I don’t blame you for her issues.” I said looking back up at the fireworks.

“I’m also sorry for accusing you of sleeping with Sam, I hadn’t realized how offensive it actually was until it happened to me.”

“Am I getting two apologies from The Mr. Stark, give me a moment I think I might be dying.” I said laughing as the mock hurt crossed over his face.

“Yeah don’t get used to it, it might never happen again.” He said before taking a sip of his drink.

“I’ve never expected anything from you; it tends to lead to more issues when you expect things from people. I learned a long time ago the only person you can count on is yourself where things really count. I have my family and I love them but people aren’t infallible they make mistakes and you get hurt in the process.” I said before moving to look over our misfit, modge-podge group of friends and family gathered around watching the fireworks.

“That’s a very cynical way of looking at life.” I looked back at him to see him staring at me. I shrugged, I knew it was, but sometimes you had to be a hard, non-caring person. “I used to think like that, still do most of the time, but if you don’t let people help and take care of you, you stop being human.”

“Oh didn’t you know Tony, I’m not human.” I replied sardonically.

“You’re more human than anyone I’ve ever met, you may not have the genetic make-up for a human, but that has nothing to do with how you love your family and how you would fight to the death to protect them. You care; you just think keeping it to yourself will keep you from getting hurt.” He leaned back across the railing, lost in whatever thoughts swam through a genius’s brain. Soon the fireworks came to an end and I made my way back inside to head to my room. The day had been more stressful than I thought it was going to be and the sun had drained all my energy. 

 

The next month and a half was hell. Tony avoided me and in return I avoided him which apparently put us both in really, really bad moods; go figure. I had just finished a training session with Tash and made my way down to the kitchens where everyone was hanging out. I felt more than saw someone sneak up behind me and I shifted my weight onto my left leg, bringing my right knee to my side ready to strike out as I turned my body and look I came face to face with a very angry looking Tony. I was really tempted to snap my leg out and kick him but that probably wouldn’t help whatever was going on with us.

“I need you to fucking quit whatever it is you’re doing.” The anger and frustration coming from his voice made me drop my foot and take a step back.

“In case you hadn’t noticed Tony I haven’t been around you anytime recently. So I have no idea what you are talking about.” I said as my anger raised its ugly little head.

“The visions, Enya, I can’t get any work done; I’m constantly distracted and I just want you to stop.” He made to reach for my arm but I stepped back further.

“I have precognition you moron, I don’t project, maybe instead of automatically blaming me for everything, you should actually find out who does.” I glanced over at Skye whose face was flaming red and looking extremely guilty. “Now I’m going for a run, maybe if you’re lucky I’ll have a heat stroke and then you’ll have to find someone else to lay blame on.” I should have fucking kicked him like I wanted. 

\---------------------------------- Tony’s POV

I felt like I was losing my damn mind, every time I was alone there she was. This past month and a half was an extreme test of my patience and it was running so thin. If I saw her appear one more time only to tease the hell out of me and then disappear, I was seriously going to fucking flip my shit. I knew I messed up the minute the sentence left me, but I couldn’t control the frustration coursing through my veins, all I wanted to do was push her against the wall and take her right there, but my anger got the best of me and I fucked up, again. I knew blaming her wasn’t the right thing to do and I didn’t mean to, but I watched as she made her way to the elevators to leave the tower. I noticed movement to my right and saw the little blonde one make her way over to me.

“I’m sorry” I looked down at her confused. “I’m the one who’s been projecting, it’s one of my abilities, but honest I was only trying to help. The two have you have been in such piss poor moods, I thought if I pushed you, you would make the first steps. I was wrong; you’re just as hard headed and stubborn as she is.” I watched as she walked back to the couch and sat down next to Clint. That’s when I noticed that I had pretty much freaked out in front of everyone, including Sam, who just looked at me and shook his head. Jesus fuck! I turned away and made my way back to my workshop.

\---------------------------------- Back to me

When I got outside and the August heat hit my face; I decided running was probably a bad idea, but I took a cab to Central Park and ran anyways. I needed to clear my head and dying out here was the only way that was going to happen. Trying to think while in that tower was nearly impossible, not with him so close and ignoring me. I let the music blaring through my ear phones take over as I ran and tried to pick everything apart to understand what was going on. Obviously Skye had been projecting and Tony was not okay with that, but that didn’t explain why Tony had been acting the way he was ever since July 4th, maybe he didn’t know how he really felt until he told Pepper. That would be a good reason for someone like him to run and hide; emotions aren’t really his thing, unless it’s sarcasm. After an hour of running and getting absolutely no where I decided to head back to the tower, I thought about taking a cab, but wanted to drag getting there longer so I chose to walk. As soon as I made my way up to where everyone was in the tower it was dinner time. I sat down beside Tierra who was throwing looks between Tony who was ironically sitting across from me and I. Conversation was almost painfully awkward and I barely touched my dinner, finally deciding I couldn’t take it anymore I bolted to my room. 

 

The next few days I tried to train the frustration and anger out of me with Natasha, needless to say that wasn’t going so well. I was once again flat on my ass, heaving in as much air as my lungs would take. I stared up at the ceiling debating if I wanted to move and deal with Tash knocking me back down seconds after getting back up. 

“What’s with you?” She asked leaning over me.

“Nothing”, I grumbled out moving to sit up.

“One of the fastest ways to get killed is not having your head in the situation.” She said moving to lean against the boxing ring’s side. 

“I know, I know”, I groaned as I threw my hands over my eyes and sprawled back over the mat. “This whole Tony thing is fucking killing me.” Fuck it, if I sit around waiting for him this will never get resolved. I rolled over the side and onto the floor, debating if I wanted to throw my shirt over my sports bra and decided to just go get this over with. I heard Tash say something closely resembling ‘about time’ and I threw the bird over my shoulder before making my way to the elevator and taking it up to Tony’s labs. As soon as the doors opened I could hear his music blaring through the closed doors. JARVIS had already informed me he had unlocked the doors and I thanked him politely before walking in. Tony had his back to the door, where he was sitting in a chair working on a half destroyed suit. I jumped up on one of his tables and took the opportunity to take in his appearance; he was dressed in a black wife beater that showed off his tanned arms and shoulders and a pair of worn jeans that had seen better days. After about ten minutes of waiting for him to turn around my patience had finally burned up and I asked JARVIS to turn the music down.

“Tony you have two options, you can either quit pretending to work on that and turn around and talk to me or I can walk out that door. And if I walk out that door I’m heading to my room to pack my bags and back to Xavier’s. At least there I have the X-Men and I’m needed and wanted.” I watched his shoulders tense and straighten before he dropped his tool and spun in his chair to look at me. 

“You’re wanted here”, he said it so quietly I almost missed it. He moved his chair a little closer to the table I was perched on and just looked at me.

“Funny, it sure doesn’t feel that way to me.” I said as I hooked my feet under his chair to move him just a little bit closer. Thankfully he didn’t fight me or I would have ended up on the floor and that would have been embarrassing. He had seemed so distant since our first and only kiss and it hurt to be honest. I was pissed off that he was treating me like a plague after hearing how he felt and I was tired of being angry. He still wouldn’t look me in the eyes so I slid down into his lap to straddle his waist. I watched as his eyes finally snapped to mine and widened in shock before slowly bleeding into lust. I leaned my head down until my lips were against his ear. “Do I have your attention now?” I whispered in his ear and felt a small shiver run down his spine. His hands tightened where they rested on my hips and I couldn’t help the small noise that escaped my throat.

“Are you really here?” He whispered hoarsely and I could tell I wasn’t the only one affected by our situation. I leaned back to look him in the eyes.

“If I wasn’t?” I asked curiously.

“I’m going to get up and kill Skye.” He said in an almost growl that sent shivers down my own spine. 

“And if I’m really here?” I watched as his pupil blew even wider and felt one of his hands leave my waist to trail up my bare back before tangling into my hair.

“Then you have about 5 seconds to decide whether or not you want to be here because you’re right where I want you and if we go down that path I’m not holding back anymore.” Instead of a verbal response I slid my hands down his sides to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. I ran my hands back up his bare sides and up to his chest to rest on either side of the arc reactor. Taking that as a sign he pulled me down to claim my lips in a brutal kiss before shifting his hips up causing a small gasp to escape me. He took that as an opportunity to map out the inside of my mouth with his tongue causing a moan to get stuck in my throat. I felt him gently pull on my hair, moving my head to gain better access to trail kisses down my neck before moving both his hands to my legs to pick me up and place me back on the table, only stopping his exploration of kisses to remove all my work out gear and push me down on the table. 

“JARVIS, lockdown”, I moved my head to the side and watched as JARVIS dropped the steel blinds down on all the windows and listened as the door locked to allow us a bit of privacy. With the blinds down we were thrown in almost complete darkness, except for the soft blue glow of Tony’s reactor. When I turned to look at him, he had already stripped the rest of his clothes and put a condom on, a predatory grin in place on his gorgeous face.

“Would you stop staring at me, it makes me self consi—Jesus Christ.” I moaned out. Seems he had decided to bite down on my left hip bone and that was definitely a zone. I heard and felt his chuckle make its way up his chest and into the almost quiet room. He moved up my body until his lips were against the shell of my ear.

“No”, he whispered, “just Tony.” I swear if I wasn’t so turned on right now I would have smacked him. Instead I shifted my elbows under me and used them as leverage against the table to push him off and back into the abandoned chair, before crawling into his lap. When he finally entered me, I couldn’t help the groan that ripped through my throat; I felt him place one hand on my hip and the other go around my back to wrap around the back of my neck. I moved my hands to the back of his head and into his hair in order to move his head up to kiss him and try to muffle some of the sounds I couldn’t control. I moved away from his mouth when I felt my body tensing.

“Tony” I pleaded, “I can’t… too much…” I breathed out. I didn’t know how to explain that when things became too much my powers lashed out and I really didn’t want to hurt him.

“Shhh its okay” he moved to whisper in my ear. “I made sure JARVIS put a dampener on the room, you can let go.” And that’s all it took because after he said that I was shattering and splintering with all the pleasure that moved through my body and he followed soon after. I laid my head on his shoulder trying to re-learn how to breathe correctly as I listened to his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. 

“Holy shit”, I finally said when I got my breathing back under control. His response was a full body shaking laughter before he let me go so I could get up. I stretched my sore legs out and was in the process of grabbing my clothes when Tony walked up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

“Come upstairs with me?” he asked as he laid his chin on my shoulder. I nodded my agreement and didn’t bother to throw my clothes back on; hopefully no one would be out in the hall when JARVIS lifted the lockdown.

 

The next morning I woke up, muscles that hadn’t been used in a long time protested any type of movement and I couldn’t help but grin. I rolled over to see that Tony was already up, so I crawled out of bed to grab one of his t-shirts and hunt down my underwear. I remember having them when we got up here, but a back handed comment had started round two and then all I could remember was the flurry of hands and mouths before we fell into bed. Dammit all where are those fucking things? When I finally located them on one the steps of the staircase, glad it was just us, I made my way down to the kitchen in Tony’s penthouse and found him standing in front of the stove, cup of coffee in one hand and a spatula in the other. It was the strangest sight I had ever seen; yeah I had seen him with coffee plenty of times but him cooking? Not so much, I walked up behind him and ran my hands up his bare back, before placing a small kiss in between his shoulder blades.

“Keep that up and we won’t be having food for breakfast.” He said turning around to grab me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before looking back to the stove. 

“Who said I wanted breakfast?” I couldn’t help the laugh that bubble out of me as he looked at the stove then at me then back before cutting it off and grabbing me around the waist to sit me on the counter, needless to say breakfast was put on hold for a while. The day was pretty much spent like that, relaxing, having fun and not leaving Tony’s place until almost dinner time. When we joined everyone, for what was being called “Team/Family Bonding Time”, the kitchen was filled up. 

Tierra saw us enter first and promptly yelled, “It’s about fucking time! Maybe now we can have a semblance of peace for a little while.” I looked over to where she was sitting between Steve and Brooklyn and flicked her off with my free hand. Tony let go of the other and with a small kiss to my temple made his way to go make some drinks and I moved around the island to find a seat amongst our rowdy group. 

“So what happened?” Tierra asked, leaning across the table after I sat down.

“I am so not having that conversation at this table.” I said while getting comfortable. I watched as Tony moved over to talk to Sam who was grabbing something from the fridge. I saw them both glance at me and then back to each other and I felt the blush rising up my neck and tinge my ears, jeez and they say girls can’t keep quiet. Soon everyone made their way to the table. I looked around to see everyone that had decided to show up for dinner and was surprised to see literally everyone. Steve and Tierra sat across from me with Brooklyn beside Steve followed by Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Skye; then Tony, myself, Sam and Thor sitting beside Tierra. I’m still trying to figure out how we all sat around the table comfortably to be honest. I felt Tony shift before his hand fell to my lap to grab my hand, there was something about that small gesture that made me want to just float up to the ceiling. 

During dinner, Brooklyn brought up my birthday that was next week and I wanted to throw something at her. I had been trying to keep it quiet, I didn’t want to do anything and I sure as hell didn’t want to celebrate it. I shifted in my seat when everyone turned to look at me and turned to glare at my sister. Why couldn’t she keep her big mouth shut? Gahh!!! Now they were going to want to do something and really the only way I wanted to celebrate my birthday was in bed, with Tony. Unfortunately everyone else had other plans, so to pacify them and myself we agreed on something small at the house, dinner and a few drinks, at least I hoped it stayed small. After dinner I moved around the table to make my way to my room only to be headed off by the girls looking at me expectantly. 

“If you want anything from me it will have to wait until I’m in my room.” I said pushing past them to push the elevator button. They followed me down and listened with rapt attention as I told them about yesterday and last night.

“I’m just glad you both finally got laid and it was together.” Skye said from her spot on the couch. I heard Brooklyn make a sound of agreement and Tierra laugh.

“So why aren’t you upstairs with him?” Tierra finally asked. 

“He didn’t ask me; I’m not going to force myself on him. If he’s used to a certain thing I’m not going to change it. I’m not some damsel that needs to be coddled 24/7.” I said standing up to make my way to the kitchen only to be stopped by the sound of the elevator stopping at my floor. I looked over at the girls who looked just as confused as I felt. The doors opened to reveal a freshly showered Tony standing there with low slung pajama pants and clean black wife beater; his patent smirk on his face and staring me down. “What are you doing here?” I asked surprised.

“Well”, he started as he walked over to where I was standing. “I was up in my workshop and the only thing that kept going through my mind was you spra—“ I put my hand over his mouth and then pointed with my other hand to the girls sitting on my couch who were doing their best and epically failing at not laughing at the situation. He just shrugged and bit down gently on my palm so I would move it. “What are you doing down here?” He said wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me flush against him.

“Well if I remember correctly this is my floor.” I said as I moved my hands to rest on his chest.

“This is true, but I was kind of hoping you would have been upstairs when I went to take a shower and was sorely disappointed.” He leaned down to nuzzle his nose against my ear before placing a small kiss on my neck. “So are we going to continue this here or do you want to go back upstairs?” He whispered in my ear. 

“Umm…” I could feel my brain short circuit and had to take a deep breath to get it back online. “Upstairs, yeah I like that plan better.” I said before turning to look at the girls. “Get out so I can leave.” 

“Yes ma’am” Tierra responded with a mock salute as she got up and followed Skye and Brooklyn, who both looked like they were about to die from trying to not laugh, to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Tony shifted to push me against the closest wall, bringing one hand to rest against my face before kissing my breath away. 

“I thought you wanted to go to your place.” I said once he moved his lips to start a fiery trail of kisses down my neck.

“Changed my mind”, he said pulling back slightly before picking me up and pinning my body between him and the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and couldn’t help the moan that escaped me as he shifted up and I could feel just how much he wanted me. I felt him move to carry me to the room to finish what he had just started and anticipation curled in the pit of my stomach.


	9. New Years Eve Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I'm super sorry this has taken me so long =( don't kill me... cause then you really wouldn't get anymore, but seriously my muse ran away and then I don't know it took me forever to figure out how to get from point A to point B so here enjoy
> 
> I still don't own the Avengers

The next few months were spent in a variety of ways, days were filled with training for whatever Thanos had up his sleeve and nights were about relaxing. Steve and Sam found a lead on Bucky and left at the end of August with Natasha and eventually returned in November with a very bedraggled Bucky who looked ready to bolt at any time. Christmas came and went faster than I could comprehend. The girls and I made our way back to Prof. X’s mansion to see all our friends during the holidays and to catch up on all the juicy gossip. Logan had left… again, not that Skye really cared. Jean and Scott had gotten married, knew I wouldn’t get invited to that little shindig, honestly wasn’t sore about it either. Rogue just wanted to know about Avengers’ Tower and all the things going on with us, which took up most of Christmas night and quite a few bottles of wine. 

The next time we blinked it was time for the Stark Industries’ Annual New Year’s Eve Gala, try saying that five times fast, and The Avengers were the guests of honor. The theme had obviously been picked by Pepper this year, GATSBY! Yeah I bet my sister on that one, but that’s why I am currently sprawled on my couch with Tierra at the other end and Brooklyn and Skye propped against it on the floor watching The Great Gatsby. We had already found spectacular dresses for the event; hair and makeup were a totally different ball game.

“So why are you watching this with us and not spending time with Tony?” Brooklyn asked looking up at me from her spot on the floor. 

“He hates this movie, he actually hates the whole idea of it being the theme, but he’s not really running the show like he used to for these things. I hate that I have to deal with Pepper to be honest, but what can you do?” I said shrugging.

“What’s her damage anyways?” Tierra asked from her end of the couch.

“I’ll be completely honest, I haven’t the foggiest. I guess maybe she blames me for her and Tony. Really I don’t know it’s frustrating because I didn’t actually do anything.” I replied with a frustrated breath.

“Her issue not yours.” Skye said absentmindedly. I guess the movie had her full attention.

I hummed my agreeance before tuning back into the movie that I had already seen a million times, but I really needed to focus on the looks this time around. While watching, I found my brain being pulled in a thousand different directions, from the impending doom of seeing Pepper at this damn gala to the massive purple man and his plans of destruction for everyone that I care deeply for. Life was a complicated mess.

\----------------------------------

I looked around the room at all the expensive and well groomed people and wondered not for the first time why we were here. The gala was the biggest event that kicked off the beginning of the year and I felt like a fish out of water surrounded by all these people. I glanced down at the form fitting, black sleeveless, heavily beaded gown I was wearing and readjusted the waist line for what felt like the hundredth time since putting it on. 

“Stop messing with your dress. There is no reason to be nervous.” Tierra said smacking my hand down from my side. I looked over at my best friend, who had her long brown hair in beautiful curls pinned to one side and the most stunning silver beaded gown on that bleed into pale pink at the bottom. The back though, now that was a statement piece, completely open with crisscrossing beaded straps that showed off her glowing tan skin. If Steve wasn’t speechless when he saw her, I would need to get his eyes checked.

“There’s about 1,000 reasons to be nervous right now, but only one that I’m seriously considering running away from.” I hissed before moving my red and blonde curls back over my shoulder. I ran my hand over my black and silver beaded headband making sure it was still in place before chancing a glance at a passing mirror to make sure my makeup wasn’t melting off.

“You look great stop freaking out, besides once Tony sees you I doubt you’ll even be aware of anyone else around.” Brooklyn whispered with a huge grin on her face. Brook had decided to wear a gorgeous beige gown with gold beads adorning the top half and tapering down the bottom, her short brown hair had been straightened with a “gatsby” style headband wrapped around the crown of her head. 

“Yeah if we ever find the guys, this place is huge and I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many people in suits before in my life.” Skye finally spoke up for the first time since arriving at the gala. She surprised me the most in dark violet, to the point it almost looked black, gown with silver beads starbursting across the top half and trailing down the bottom in beautiful designs. On top of her pixie blonde hair she wore a silver and violet headband to complete the look. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” I managed to croak out before grabbing a glass of champagne off a passing tray. 

“You’ll be fine, just you know… avoid whore-bitch like the plague.” Brooklyn whispered. She glanced around to make sure she wasn’t overheard. My little sister had no problem speaking her mind, but this really wasn’t the best place to yell such “rude words” Tierra’s wording not mine. 

“Sure easier said than done since it seems she’s attached to Tony’s side.” I had finally spotted my other half only to see the demon spawn right beside him.

“Well that’s probably going to be expected since she does run the company and well he owns the damn thing.” Tierra said before looking back at me to make sure I hadn’t decided to bolt or worse set the place on fire. “Hey he’s with you now, not her, try and remember that before you do something stupid.” She said, snapping me out of my staring.

“She left him, not the other way around. If she wanted him he would run back to her in a heartbeat.” I replied before downing my glass and following them to where the rest of our group was.The girls glanced between each other, but decided not to comment on what I had let fall out of my mouth. “What? No Bucky tonight?” I asked when we approached. 

If I was expecting an answer from Steve, Bruce or Clint it wasn’t happening with the girls around, so I turned my attention to Sam.

“Not tonight, it’s only been a little over a month and he’s still not doing so well. He really only talks to Tash and even then it’s in Russian, hence why she isn’t here tonight either.” Sam said offering me another drink.

“Ah, well that would make sense.” I took the glass handed to me as I watched the girls walk off to dance with their respective significant others. 

“Would you like to dance?” I looked over at Sam who had his arm out offered to me.

“You know what, I think I would.” I placed my hand on his arm and followed him out onto the dance floor.

“So how are things with Tony?” He asked once we started.

“Could you start with an easier question?” He just looked at me waiting for an answer. “I don’t know, when we’re at the tower with no one but the group everything’s great, but I realized that that’s all it’s ever been. This is the first outing since we started whatever it is that we are and Pepper hasn’t left his side, to be honest I don’t know what’s going on anymore.” I felt trapped, like all the air was being sucked out of my lungs and I quickly excused myself from Sam to step out on the balcony.

\---------------------------------- Tony’s POV

I watched as Enya took Sam’s arm and followed him onto the dance floor and couldn’t help a flair of jealousy and anger. It wasn’t long into their dance that Pepper yelled my name to grab my attention.

“Sorry could you repeat that?” I said looking to the gentlemen on my left.

I listened as they rambled on and on about budgets and other projects and tried to act interested, but I was too busy watching Enya and Sam talk as they danced. I glanced over at Pepper who was glaring at the pair or more specifically Enya and tried my best to school my features to not show my anger at her actions. A bit later I watched as Enya fled the dance floor and out onto the balcony. It wasn’t long before Sam made his way over and I excused the rest of the board before he finally stepped in front of us.

“What is your problem?” Sam’s anger was palpable. The funny thing was it wasn’t directed at me for once, his eyes were boring into Pepper and I watched as she took a step back. “I know you have issues with Enya due to your unfortunate situation with Tony but you left him not the other way around. You have no right to treat people the way that you do, usually you are the sweetest most caring person I have ever met but they way you act around her and this little stunt you’ve pulled with being glued to Tony’s side is getting out of hand. That girl has been respectful of what happened, she never made a move on Tony, she thought y’all were together when she moved in and you think the worst of her.”

“I can think however I want about whoever I want Sam it’s honestly none of your business.” Pepper said raising her head like she was going into battle, but I could see the hesitation in her eyes. 

“That is one of my best friends and someone I see as family so yes it is completely my business if you are going to sit her and tear down someone with such a beautiful and good soul. I don’t know who you think you are Pepper Potts, you have insecurities like the rest of that I know, but you will never know the burden that girl has. What she constantly goes through with her abilities, your insecurities are nothing compared to hers.” And just like that Sam was done, he walked back to the bar to get another drink, leaving me alone with Pepper.

“Tony how you could you just stand there and let him say that stuff to me?” Pepper’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard with her whining and I realized that Sam was right. My feelings for Pepper paled in comparison to how I felt about Enya and I hadn’t been very clear in showing that. 

“Pepper I’ve had enough with your manipulations. In the beginning I held out some false hope that you would come back and things would be normal and then I met Enya and I’ve told you how I feel about her to an extent, but this petty shit has got to stop. I want to stay friends with you, but if you can’t grow up and see that I’ve moved on then we obviously can’t go back to how things used to be.” I needed to go talk to Enya before things got worse, so I made my way to the balcony I had seen her walk out on.

\---------------------------------- Back to me

Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t I just find someone who knew what I was and didn’t care and wanted to be with me anyways? I knew I had Tony, but honestly how much of him did I actually have? Would I always feel that deep fear that I was a replacement for something lost? I could feel my anxiety threatening to smother me and I didn’t know how to stop it. I hadn’t had an attack since I was younger, but everything that’s been happening these past few months were catching up to me at the most inopportune time. 

“Why are you out here in the freezing cold, alone and with no coat?” I heard Tony’s voice ask from behind me.

“I don’t really feel the cold like you do.” I decided to answer the one question I actually could.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re alone or for that matter why I’m just now seeing you.” I heard him move to stand next to me, but didn’t bother looking over.

“What would you like me to say Tony? That I have no clue what’s going on with us? That I hate seeing her by your side? That I know if given the chance if she asked you would go back to her no questions asked and forget whatever we have?” I finally looked over when I felt him move beside me.

He had turned so that he was fully facing me now, with a look of complete confusion and shock. I watched hurt then anger bleed into his honey eyes and I almost felt sorry for saying what had been tumbling through my mind all night before he opened his mouth.

“I’m in love with you.” Did he just say what I think he just said?


	10. New Years Eve: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while... I was going to wait until I had more before I updated this chapter but I haven't been able to really write more since I've put it on the back burner for other stories. I jumped ship for a bit... Don't be mad. Here's a somewhat chapter
> 
> Sadly still don't own the Avengers...

“Wait, what?” I seriously needed him to run that by me one more time to make sure I’m not delusional.

“I’m in love with you, have been for a while now, but I realized tonight that I haven’t been showing that very well. I’m sorry I made you feel any different than that.” I watched as he moved closer to place a hand on my side to pull me to him.

“I don’t know what to say to all that. I’m kind of speechless.” I replied looking up at him.

“Well that’s a first, you speechless?” I could hear the laughter in his voice and it made me smile. “You could start by telling me that you love me too or this is going to get really awkward really fast.”

“Of course I love you, but the thing with Pepper has made me question everything with us that I haven’t bothered to entertain the notion. You know, just in case it turns out I’m just a replacement.” I said looking down at our feet.

I felt him put his hand under my chin to move my face back up to look him in the eyes. “You never have, nor will you ever be a replacement.” He leaned down to kiss me, but at that exact moment a vision hit. I came back to with Tony yelling my name and my head in his lap. 

“Tony we have to get these people out of here now!” I said as I frantically tried to stand up. “Tell everyone to get out, to take cover, to leave I don’t care how you do it, but get them the hell out of here.” Before I could run inside to my sister and friends he grabbed my arm.

“Enya what did you see? What’s going on? I need you to take two seconds to tell me what is about to happen.” Tony’s voice was laced with worry.

“We were wrong or I just didn’t see enough the first time, but he’s coming, not later, now. I don’t know how much time we have, but Thanos is almost here.” I didn’t go into detail about what I saw, honestly I didn’t want to believe it so I kept it to myself and hoped that I could change it.

“Shit, ok let’s go find everyone and get these people out of here or at least barricaded in a room somewhere.” Tony grabbed my arm again in an attempt to move me to the doors when a bright light lit up the sky above causing us to stop and look up. 

“I think we’re too late.” I said looking back down and into Tony’s eyes. The sheer terror flowing through me was enough to make my knees weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's supppppeeeeerrrrr short and I will fix that soon... I hope. I have like 5 different stories I am bouncing between and I may even start posting them up here. I'm not 100% sure yet, I do have one on Wattpad and if you're interested just shoot me a message and I'll send you the link to it.


End file.
